Harry Potter and the Golden Goblet
by Tomz
Summary: James has a horrible past, but when he attends Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizadry and his name is changed to Prongs he and his friends have a great time braking rules. But they must be careful of 2 things. The cursed golden goblet and Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1 Lord Voldemort

**This is my first FanFiction for Harry Potter, so it's probably not very good but please review; positive or negative just please review! Anyway enjoy!**

**Summary: James has a horrible past, but when he attends Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizadry and his name is changed to Prongs he and his friends have a great time braking rules. But they must be careful of 2 things. The cursed golden goblet and Lord Voldemort.**

It was a dark night. A dark lonely night. James sat on his bed wondering what he was going to do. He had been crying for the last 3 hours. He couldn't believe that Lord Voldemort had just killed his Mum.

Earlier that evening, James's father had gone out to buy fish and Chips for his wedding anniversary the 1st of September. What he didn't realize was that later on Lord Voldemort was going to come and kill his wife.

James had been sent to his room for taking one of the chocolate frogs without asking. He was sitting in his room when he heard someone enter the house. He thought it was Dad back from the fish and chips store so he called Mum to ask if he could come out but there was no reply. He called again and this time was answered with high pitched scream. He ran out of his room and down the stairs just in time to see Lord Voldemort walk out of his house laughing. He looked into the kitchen where he saw his mother's body lying motionless on the floor.

Then he heard someone else come in through the door he thought it was Voldemort coming to finish him off but it was just his Dad who came with the fish and chips. I could hear his question without him saying it. What happened? I answered in one single word "Voldemort"

So know I'm in my room crying. Being 5 I know that people die and it's bad but being 5 I don't understand why people kill other people. Maybe Dad will explain to me when I'm older.

Well now I'm 11 and Dad still hasn't explained it yet but I've pretty much worked it out. Suddenly the memory of that night 6 years ago comes flooding back to me. Dad going to get fish and chips, me getting sent to my room then running down to find Mum dead. I put it out of my mind and concentrated on packing.

"James! It's 10:48! You're gonna miss the train unless you come _now_!" It was Dad. He always gets frantic when we're late for the Hogwarts Express because he knows that it leaves at 11:00 sharp and no later.

"Coming Dad" I shouted. It was my first year at Hogwarts. Dad's always telling me stories about when he was a kid at Hogwarts. He and his friends used to always be sneaking out after lights out. I chucked my wand and my last book into my trunk and snapped it close. I grabbed Pettles, my owl, and dragged my trunk down the stairs where Dad put them in the car.

"Next stop Kings Cross Station!" Dad shouted.

Dad knew we were late and drove the fastest I've ever seen him drive. We were lucky we didn't run into some police officers or we would have been in serious trouble.

When we got to the station we grabbed a trolley and went off to find platform 9 and 10.

I stood in front of platform 9 and 10. I had my trolley with my trunk and Pettles in her cage, "You sure it'll let us through? It looks pretty solid to me," I said.

"It's fine," Dad assured me, "Together," Dad and I ran straight at the barrier, and just as I thought we were gonna hit the wall, we went thought it, onto platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express stood, glimmering in front of me.

"James!" It was Lupin, Sirius and Peter, "Where have you been? The Hogwarts Express is about to leave!"

"Sorry - a bit of a delay with Pettles, you know," I said. They all knew about Pettles.

"Well come on, we've got a compartment at the end," They started pulling me towards the train.

"Bye Dad," I said, "see you soon," Just then, the guard's whistle blew. Sirius grabbed my trunk and I grabbed Pettles, and we ran off to find our compartment.

**Well that's, chapter 1! Please review and Chapter 2 should be coming soon as soon as I can write it.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Train

**Hey guys just thought I would write another chapter for my story. Once again please review and tell your friends about my story. Anyway, here's chapter 2!P.S. you might also notice that this chapter is in third person but the previous was in first person. I just find it easier to write so I apologies for any inconvenience. **

Harry Potter and the Golden Goblet

Chapter 2 – The Train

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter just got on the Hogwarts Express in time. They found their seats and watched the busy city of London fly past. It was like a sped up sight-seeing tour. The muggles obviously couldn't see the Hogwarts Express so it was very amusing watching them look straight through it.

The city soon turned into country side as they made their way to the castle of Hogwarts.

The talk in the compartment moved from quidditch to chocolate frog cards to life at Hogwarts and then finally to which house they would be in. James had been dreading the moment he put on the sorting hat in fear that he would be put in Slytherin.

"I hope you're all in Gryffindor" Sirius said "Cause my dad said he was in Gryffindor so I will probably be as well."

"Whatever happens we'll always be friends" James said

"Of course" They all replied.

As the sun fell and the moon and stars replaced it they came in to Hogsmeade Station. They got out of the train in their black robes and heard a huge voice shouting - First years, first years over here – James, Remus, Sirius and Peter all went over to the huge creature who appeared to be the won shouting. As they got closer they realized it was a half giant half human!

The strange person introduced himself as Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizadry.

He then led them to a mysterious silver lake. James was the first to notice a few boats paddling themselves through the lake to where they were standing. "four to a boat" Hagrid shouted and everyone one made groups of four to hop in the boats. James, Peter, Remus and Sirius were all together in one boat. Although Hagrid said four to a boat, he was so huge he took up one whole boat!

When they were safely in the boats, they started moving to the other side of the lake.

"You'll get ya' first look of Hogwarts in a sec" Hagrid bellowed causing waves to form around them.

He was right though. As they turned the last corner they saw a glimmering castle which had to be Hogwarts.

The boats went through a tunnel under the castle and then stopped right outside a tiny door.

"Everyone out" Ordered Hagrid "Go through that door and then up the stairs. Professor McGonagall will be waiting for you there."

Everyone squeezed through the door and were all wondering how Hagrid would get through. The answer was he didn't. He went round the side of the castle to a supposedly bigger door.

At the top of the stairs they saw Professor McGonagall in a tall witch hat and a sparkling green robe.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she said.

**That's chapter 2 for you. I know it's not long but please review. Chapter 3 coming soon. Sorry again for the first and third person mix up. Please forgive me. Thanks **


End file.
